Happily Ever After, Or So They Thought
by SapphireRose10
Summary: This is a sequel to If You Love Her, Fight For Her. House and Cameron are happy and things are going great...for now.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of the other characters.

This is a sequel to If You Love Her, Fight For Her. We ended off with House and Cameron sleeping together, and this is kinda based lets say...a month or so after it. Enjoy and review!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron sat in the conference room, trying to finish her book, and waiting for the guys to arrive. She was so engulfed by the book that she didn't even hear the door open. Suddenly she felt warm lips on her neck, making their way to her lips. She turned into the kiss, letting the book fall. As always, their tongue fought for dominance when he deepened the kiss, and she moaned as he teased her. Slowly, he pulled away, and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Dr Cameron." House set down his backpack and hobbled over to the coffee maker. He poured himself and Cameron each a mug and sat down, handing the blue one to Cameron. "How long have you been here?"

"Um…" She blew the steam away and sipped the drink before setting it down. "Half hour I think. I was hoping to get a little quiet time, before you boys destroyed it all." She smirked and picked up her book. House smiled.

"So that's why you left so early this morning. I thought it was my snoring, or Wilson's drooling that made you leave." He leaned back, putting his leg up. Since him and Cameron had gotten together, he had taken less pills, and his leg pain bothered him less. Putting it up was more out of habit, but it couldn't hurt.

Cameron laughed. "Are you kidding me? Your snoring is like music, and Wilson's drooling…well…I've gotten used to it. I kissed you before I left." She began to read her book again.

" I know, that's why I had a really good shower this morning." He laughed, and cleared his throat, causing Cameron to look up. House was bending his finger, asking her to come to him. Sighing, she put down her book and walked over to him. He put his leg down and pulled her onto his lap. "I don't like not seeing you when I wake up." He kissed her neck.

"House, what have I done to you? You are such a romantic, its kinda creepy." Cameron smiled smugly, before leaning down and capturing his lips. She slid her arms around his neck, and he slid his around her waist, holding her tight.

The door opened and Wilson, Foreman, and Chase walked in, forced to watch the affection. Wilson cleared his throat, and the couple ignored him. Chase slammed his bag to the floor, causing everyone in the room to jump. Cameron and House pulled apart and joined Wilson and Foreman in a confused look.

"What? Nothing else was working," Chase laughed and sat down at the table, along with Foreman and Wilson. Cameron moved off House's lap, to his dismay, and sat with the rest of the crew.

"Anyone get a case from Cuddy yet?" Cameron wiped off her mouth and tried to suppress the heat covering her face.

They all shook their heads. "I'll go get one." Chase offered, and Cameron went with him.

"So I see things are going well with you and the Mrs. then?" Foreman smirked.

"Yep. But we've decided that I am talking her name, so call me Mr. Cameron from now one." House laughed.

Foreman looked over at Wilson. "What's it like having her there all the time?"

"Its actually really good. I'm not the only one cleaning or cooking. It's a nice change of pace." Wilson laughed, playfully glaring at House. "Plus, House is actually in a good mood most of the time."

Foreman's eyes widened as he looked back at House. "You, happy? I'm scared already."

"Greg happy is a scary thought." A female voice chimed in. The men looked at the door, and there stood Stacey.

Wilson and Foreman looked back at House, who had stood up.

"Stace…hi. What are you doing here?" The nervousness of his youth appeared again, and he felt his hands become sweaty.

"Just stopping by to see you. You free for lunch later? Or should I say now, seeing how you don't seem to be doing anything productive. Maybe I can find out what's making you happy." She smiled the smile that melted him inside, each and every time he saw it. "Hey guys." She smiled and waved at Wilson and Foreman. They waved back, very uncomfortable.

House looked around, seeing Cameron's jacket and bag, then shook his head. "Sure. When Chase and Cameron get back, get started on the case. I shouldn't be too long." He smiled at Stacey and ignored the look of worry and disapproval from Wilson.

House led Stacey out of the room, smiling. "So, what's new?" She asked.

"Nothing really."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look…about House and I, I'm sorry. It got a little carried away. I…"

"Allison, its fine. I wasn't upset. I promise." Chase lied. "The other two had just failed to get your attention, so I thought I would be creative." He smiled at her, amazed at how beautiful she could look, without even meaning to.

Cameron smiled back, opening the door to Cuddy's office. She held it open for Chase then walked over to her desk. "Any cases?"

Cuddy glanced up from her mound of paper work, clearly frazzled. "Right now, no. We need you guys in the clinic today. As usual we are majorly under staffed, and House needs to start making up those hours some how."

Chase and Cameron nodded. They left her office and waited for the elevator.

"So you and House are doing well then?" Chase asked.

Cameron smiled. "Yea we are. Its weird to think that a relationship with House can be good, but it is. Wilson helps of course, hiding his pills if he has had too much to drink, sort of thing."

"That's good. I'm really happy for you."

"Me too." The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. They rode up to the 4th floor, and walked back to conference room. When they arrived, only Foreman and Wilson were there. And Cameron noticed that House's jacket was gone.

"What did Cuddy say?" Foreman asked, hoping to distract her.

"Where's House?"

"I asked you first." Foreman shot a look at Chase, saying that we may have a problem. Chase looked confusingly at Wilson, who confirmed the possible problem.

Cameron sighed. "Cuddy told us all to just do clinic work today. Now, where is House? Why is this so hard to answer?"

Wilson cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. "Stacey showed up…and they went out for a bite. They should be back soon." He smiled, trying to relieve any fears she may have.

"Oh…ok…" She nodded to no one in particular, and walked out of the room.

"Shit."

"Yea."

"I'll go see if she is ok." Chase ran after her.


	2. Tensions Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own House or etc.

I hope you like this chapter. I love House & Cameron, but I had to rock the boat. Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cameron! Cameron! Allison!!" Chase yelled after her. He had been running after her since she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He was now yelling across the parking lot.

Cameron ignored him, continuing to walk to her car. Once she reached it, she attempted to unlock her door but failed and her keys fell in the snow. "Shit." She moved away the cold substance and picked up her keys.

"Jeeze, were you in track or something? I thought I was a fast runner." Chase exclaimed, catching his breath and standing beside Cameron. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." She managed to slid the key into the lock and unlock it. She opened the door and sat down, not sure where she wanted to go. Before she could start the ignition, Chase got into the passenger seat.

"We can sit here all day in silence if we have to, but I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Cameron glared at Chase, but the glare broke and she sighed. "I don't know why this bothers me. Maybe because he didn't leave me a note or something. Maybe because I wanted to kiss him before he left…"

"Maybe because you still see Stacey as a threat." Chase pointed out.

"I don't know. I mean, I know we are happy. I know he is over her…mostly. But she is one of those people. No matter how far away they go, they can still get into your head. Stacey will always have that deep connection with him." Cameron looked out the front windshield. She tried to focus on the small flakes of snow falling down from the sky, but couldn't shake the feeling she felt inside: fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you and Cameron huh? I kinda always saw something between you too. I guess she can handle how immersed you are in your work, and handle it. " Stacey commented as they walked back to hospital, both sipping hot chocolate.

House looked at Stacey, knowing that she was talking about how he had ignored her during their marriage for his work. And how important it had become to him. That…and the pills.

"She makes me happy. She drives me nuts, challenges me, argues with me, but…there is just something about her…"

"She better than me?" Stacey looked at the ground.

"What kinda of loaded question is that? If I say yes, you will get upset. If I say no, you will comment on how I deserve the best. Allison is…who she is. And I can't get enough of it." House smiled, already missing his girl.

Stacey smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you are happy…" She sighed and bit her bottom lip. A telltale sign to House that she was hiding something.

"What's wrong Stace? Trouble in paradise with you and Marky-Mark?" He looked at her, trying to read her face.

"_Mark_ and I are fine…I guess. I don't know. He's been really distant lately, and going on a lot more business trips." She shrugged, smiling it off. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid and lonely or something."

House nodded. "I know what you mean. Well Jimmy is cooking tonight, if you wanted to stop by for dinner."

Stacey smiled. "I just might do that. You always take such good care of me Greg." She smiled, looping her arm in his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence, neither sure what they wanted to say. Cameron just stared out the front window, and Chase stole glances at Cameron, worried. "They are just friends Allison. He's got you, what would he need her for?" Chase smiled.

Cameron sighed and smiled back. "I guess you're right. We care for each other, he wouldn't fuck…that…" Her train of thought disappeared as she watched House and Stacey walk back to the hospital, smiling with linked arms.

Chase too, watched the former lovers walk together. He had seen them first but prayed to himself that Cameron wouldn't. "Allison…its nothing."

"Bullshit. If I did that with you, House would have both of ours asses on a plate." She grabbed the steering wheel and twisted her hands around it, hoping to relieve some of the anger bubbling inside. When she felt calm enough to have a rational conversation, she got out of the car, and began to walk back to the hospital, Chase in tow.

House and Stacey walked into the conference room first, seeing only Wilson sitting there, reading the newspaper. House assumed the other 3 were working on the case of the day. He dropped his jacket on a chair and Stacey followed suit.

"Anything good happen in the world today, Jimmy?" Stacey asked, making Wilson jump. He hadn't heard them come in.

"Uh no, not really." He laughed.

"Where are the children?" House asked, sitting down beside Wilson.

"Foreman in the clinic, Cuddy said to just work in the clinic today."

House quirked an eyebrow at Wilson. "Where are the other two?" Right after he finished his question, it was answered. Chase and Cameron walked into the conference, laughing.

Cameron was all smiles and Chase kept up the act that everything was fine.

" Hi Stacey" Cameron smiled at her, and shook her hand. Chase sat down on the other side of Wilson, and Cameron sat beside Stacey, refusing to make eye contact with House. "How was lunch?"

Stacey smiled, looking at House. "It was good. I was even invited over for dinner tonight. I hear you are cooking jimmy, so I have no reason to be scared." She laughed, looking at Wilson.

"Well it will be nice to have your company Stacey." Wilson shot a glare at House, who was staring at Cameron, trying to read her. Cameron was doing a good job of holding back all the screams of anger that threatened to bubble over.

"I guess I won't be the only female eating with them then. It will be a nice change of pace." Cameron laughed softly, looking over at Chase, who had worry plastered all over his face. "Well Chase and I should get started on the clinic work. See you tonight Stacey. Bye guys." She smiled at Stacey and Wilson, then left. House had expected some sort of affection, but instead just watched her walk out, Chase following behind.

The room was silent for a few moments, then House stood up. "I'll be back."

"Actually." Stacey stood up. "I should go home and freshen up for tonight. See you boys later." She smiled and left.

House looked at Wilson. "Something going on that I don't know about?"

Wilson sighed. "You are a moron, I hope you know that."

House sighed and went down to the clinic, not meaning to actually do work, but to talk to Cameron. He walked over the receptionist's desk. "Dr Cameron?" He asked, and the nurse pointed him towards the 3rd door. He walked in without knocking and sat down in the chair.

Cameron was checking a woman's chest for wheezing when he came in. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, so Cameron just continued. "I think you just have a chest cold. Have the nurse out there write you a prescription for cold medicine." The patient thanked Cameron, and redressed, before leaving House and Cameron alone.

Cameron slipped her stethoscope around her neck, and signed the bottom of the chart, feeling his eyes on her. She looked up, and looked at him. "Hey. What's up?" She closed the chart and walked out of the room. House sighed, and followed her.

"I don't know, what is up? What's wrong?" He followed her into the women's locker room, and sat down on one of the benches, watching her as she went into her locker.

"Nothing's wrong. I glad that Stacey is coming to dinner. More time to catch up on things." Her voice was cold and she was tired of pretending she was fine.

House looked at her confused. "What did I do?"

"What did you do…I was in my car when you and her walked into the hospital ARM IN ARM, HOUSE! IF I HAD EVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH CHASE, YOU WOULD HAVE GUTTED US BOTH!" She slammed her fist into the locker closest.

House jumped a little bit, not sure how to handle Angry Cameron. "It was nothing. We are just friends now. And Chase still loves you, so that's why it wouldn't be ok."

Cameron glared at House. "And you don't still love Stacey at all? You are sure she doesn't love you? Don't pull this bullshit with me. I would have liked to have been asked about her coming over for dinner."

"You don't live there. I didn't think you would mind." House looked around the room.

"So that's what this is about? The fact that I won't move in with you? Well really you can't use that argument because you didn't ask Wilson either. You know what? This is bullshit. I'm not ready yet! Can't you understand that!" She stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. House just sighed.


	3. Understanding and Irritation

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is House MD or the characters.

Thanks for the reviews. I know people hate what I am doing to Cameron and House, but I had to add a little drama. And thanks to anon for telling me that House and Stacey had never been married. I don't wanna sound mean, but I don't really care that much about details like that. I appreciate it, but if you notice, alot of the stuff in my stories, never happened so. Plus, it adds to the drama. If that came off mean, forgive me. Enjoy!♥☺

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, Cameron managed to avoid House, seeing him or doing anything near him. Thankfully they were in the clinic today, because that meant House would be up in his office, watching soap operas.

When 5 o' clock rolled around, she sighed and walked back up to the conference room to grab the remainder of her stuff. When she entered, she was happy to be alone. Slipping on her jacket, she looked out of the corner of her eye into House's office. He was fast asleep, still watching his TV. She turned so she could get a better look.

He was leaning back in his chair, his bad leg on the desk, and his cane right near it. His chest was rising and falling, revealing his chest, then hiding it once again. Sighing, she walked into the office, quietly shutting off the television. She watched him for another moment, then walked over to him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

House began to stir and opened his eyes, happy to see Cameron above him. "Hi."

Cameron couldn't help but smile. He was adorable when he woke up. "Hey you."

"What time is it?" He groaned and Cameron moved back so he could put the chair back to normal, and put his foot down.

"About 10 after 5 or so. I was getting ready to leave and wanted to know if you wanted a ride home." She ignored the anger that began to brew again, remembering the dinner tonight.

House nodded, looking back at Cameron. "I can't believe I am actually going to say this, but can we talk about before? Please? I don't…I hate it when you are mad at me." His voice went quiet, and Cameron looked back at him. She nodded and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Stacey said Mark has been out of town for business a lot lately and she has been alone. So I thought she would like to be surrounded by some people, including you." He slid his hand over hers, entwining their fingers. "I didn't ask you, because it was a spur of the moment thing. Like you said, I didn't even ask Wilson…"

Cameron nodded, her anger slowly dissolving. "Ok…"

"And…" He pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry if you feel like I am pressing you about moving in. You are just over all the time…and I would love for that to be permanent. But I understand if you aren't ready." He kissed her cheek.

"Its just…me and my husband lived there together, and I just…I don't know if I am quite ready to leave it yet. I love you so much, it's just…hard."

House nodded. "I know. I will give you all the time in the world, if that's what you need." He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron, against her inner demons, helped Wilson prepare the meal. She figured if she focused on the food, and the food tasted really good, the might may just drift by. It was a long shot, but hey, she needed something.

House sat on the couch, watching a taped rerun of Days of our Lives, still in the clothes he wore to work. Normally, Cameron would have made him change for company, this time, neither of them worried about it. On the other hand, Cameron had changed and dressed up a little. She looked very classy, and House wished he hadn't invited Stacey over anymore.

He watched how he ass moved in her tight dress pants, how her breasts looked like they were in a showcase under her red blouse. "Fuck it." He got up and watched into the kitchen, snatching up Cameron. "We need to talk."

"I…House…cooking." Cameron attempted to make a sentence before being dragged into the bedroom. House tossed her to the bed, and before she could say another word, he was suddenly on top of her kissing her deeply. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his torso. House moved from her lips to her neck, and Cameron was able to speak again.

"Company…ugh…won't she be…here…?"

House shrugged and continued the assault on her neck, unbuttoning a few more buttons, then dipping his tongue along her chest. She arched her back against him, and moaned deeply.

Cameron reached up and unbuttoned a few of House's buttons, running her fingers slowly along the warm, soft skin. He moaned again her chest, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

They were interrupted with a knock at their bedroom door. "Believe me, I don't want to have to be doing this,…but we have company" Wilson bellowed through the door and walked back to their guest.

Cameron help House button up all the buttons, smiling at him. "Well that was fun."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She stood up and straightened out her pants, before helping House to his feet. She handed him his cane and opened the door, walking back to the living room, House in tow.

Stacey was sitting on the couch, watching the soap opera, and looked up when he heard footsteps. "Hi." She smiled and stood up. She walked around the couch and hugged Cameron, then House. Cameron looked over her outfit, and the rage that had faded away, came back full blast.

Her skirt was just about mid thigh, if that much. She wore black boots, up to her knee, and the sweater, well its safe to say you could have throw a chicken at her, and it would have easily gone down her top. Cameron looked over at House, angered that he was too looking over the outfit, but instead to check her out.

"Drinks, anyone?" Cameron cleared her throat loud enough to catch House's attention away.

Wilson had come in from the kitchen, carrying a plate of _hors d'oeuvre_s, jabbed House in the side as he passed them. "I'll have a glass of wine." He smiled at Cameron.

"Beer is fine." House, glaring at Wilson then sitting back down on the couch.

"I'll have the same." Stacey smiled, and sat beside House. Cameron nodded and went into the kitchen to fetch the drinks. Hers would of course be a very strong screwdriver, she just hopped they had orange juice.

She brought the drinks back out, happy that she had found orange juice. Everyone took there own, and then sat in silence.

"So Allison" Cameron cringed when Stacey said her name. "I hear you and Greg are an item. How is that going?" She smiled politely, taking another swig of her beer.

Cameron smiled back. "Quite well. He makes me quite happy. And…he is phenomenal in bed."

Wilson choked on his wine, House looked at her with his jaw in the floor, and Stacey laughed softly.

"I know." Stacey replied.

Before Cameron could even blink there was a knock at the door. Wilson jumped up to get it, and smiled when he opened the door. "Maybe you can set the balance."

House looked from Stacey to Cameron, not sure what to say or who to say it to. Wilson walked back in the room with their guest, and Cameron happily walked over and wrapped her arms around Chase.

"Hi." He pulled away slightly and smiled at her, then everyone. "Hi guys. I won't be here long, I just wanted to drop off House's keys, he left them on his desk" He handed House the keys and nodded. "Alright, well see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Wilson stopped him before Cameron could. "We made lots of food. _Please stay_." He smiled. Chase quirked his eyebrow at Wilson then, looked at Stacey on the couch.

"Well, I don't have any of plans tonight so why not." Chase smiled and took off his jacket. He sat on the arm of Cameron's chair.

House looked at Wilson, wondering what he was thinking. He then looked over at Chase and Cameron. Mainly Cameron, and how she was suddenly at ease with him by her side. "This is going to be an interesting night" House thought to himself.

-♦♦Fun way to end the chapter eh? Next one should be up shortly!♦♦-


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: House is owned I think by Fox and David Shore. Sadly, neither of those are me.

This is the second last chapter and some stuff goes down. Enjoy and review!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was served shortly after, and the silence in the apartment was almost deafening. House continued to keep a watchful eye on Chase and Cameron throughout the meal, and Cameron did the same with him and Stacey. Wilson sighed, trying to ignore all of them.

"This meal is amazing Jimmy." Stacey broke the silence and Cameron shot her a glare.

"Thanks. Allison helped." Wilson smiled at Cameron, who smiled back, before focusing back on her food.

"Its really good you guys, I'm getting full already." Chase laughed softly.

House kept quiet, as did Cameron. They shot glares are each other when the other wasn't looking.

Cameron was angry because House wasn't even trying to sit with her, or be with her. He had sat with her on the couch, he sat beside her at the table. She wanted to smack him, and beat him to death with his cane, but inside smiled at Chase to ground herself. There was just something about him, that made her feel calm.

House was angry with Cameron because she seemed to be calmer with Chase around, like she was another person. And that even though he had won her, he still felt like there was a competition between him and Chase. He hated that Chase had sat down with her in the living room, then beside her at the table. Maybe Cameron made the wrong choice.

"Anyone want any dessert?" Wilson asked, breaking the silence.

Chase, Cameron, and Stacey nodded, and House offered to help clean up the table, which was a shot to everyone. He just shrugged it off, wanted to get as far away from Chase and Cameron as possible.

Once in the kitchen, House slammed the dishes onto the counter, and Wilson thought it was a miracle that they didn't all shatter.

"You wanna tell me what the jab was for? And why you invited the Englishman to dinner?" House crossed her arms, glaring at Wilson.

Wilson sighed, looking at House. "The jab was because you were eye fucking Stacey's cleavage and breasts, which I gotta say are a little over the top, while your girlfriend was standing right there." He waited for House to argue, and when he didn't, he continued. "And I invited Chase, the Australian, to stay because you and Stacey were making Cameron uncomfortable, so I thought she could use a friend."

"What about you? What are you, a very sexy pole?"

"No, but her and I aren't good friends like Chase and her are. Look, I know you think there is still something between them, but they are just friends. Good friends have the ability to calm down each other. Don't tell me that's not what you were thinking, or what your glares were about. To be even, you haven't been away from Stacey for more than 2 seconds all night." Wilson grabbed some clean plates and brought out the pie he had made earlier.

"So who wanted some?"

House stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes, thinking over what Wilson had said. He hadn't realized it but he had been pretty close to Stacey through out the duration of the night. And yes, he had been checking out her chest, something he hadn't seen in a very long time. "I'm a moron." He said as he hobbled back to the table. He sat down, looking at Cameron.

Cameron smiled at Chase, happy he was there. " I'm surprised you didn't try and steal House's bike."

"I would have except that a) I didn't want to get killed, and b) I didn't want get killed on the bike." He smiled back. Her eyes were so beautiful.

House sighed, glancing over at Stacey. She was smiling at him, and resting her hand on his arm. He looked at it, feeling nothing. No spark, no electricity. Just a hand on his arm.

Cameron glanced over and saw the touching. This was her breaking point, she had had enough. She slammed down her fork and looked right at Stacey. "Ok, I can't do this anymore, why don't you just take him into the bedroom and fuck his brains out, Stacey? Its what you have been hinting at all night, with your slutty outfit, your flirty looks, the fucking touching. I know you are dying to have him, so why don't you!"

Stacey stood up. "How dare you! I am not dressed slutty, and if I wanted to have Greg, I would, whether you liked it or not, little girl. He was mine first, before you even appeared in the picture."

"What did you just fucking call me? Little girl? Listen here, hag! You can have him, I'm fucking done. You two are fucking meant to be, so enjoy!" Cameron stormed away from the table and grabbed her jacket, before leaving the apartment.

The room was silent for a moment until Chase stood up. "I'm gonna see if she's alright."

With that, he followed her out the door.

House, Stacey and Wilson continued the silence. House was in shock, at Cameron's outburst, and Stacey's response. Stacey slowly sat back down, staring at her plate. Wilson blinked rapidly in confusion, glancing over at House, then at Stacey.

"More pie, anyone?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron sat outside on the steps, tears falling freely from her face. Her knees were hunched up to her chest for warmth and she rested her head against them, as she began to sob. She didn't want to let go of House. He drove her nuts, he was much too often unethical, he argued, he had a superior complex…but he was hers. Or so she had led herself to believe. He was always going to be Stacey's, no matter how much it hurt. And he seemed quite content with that idea.

"Allison?" Chase sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He held her tight until her sobs began to drift away. She looked up at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why did I fall in love with him? I'm such a moron…" Her tears began again, but she didn't sob.

Chase continued to hold her, not sure exactly what he should say. "Well…for one thing, you aren't a moron. You are far from it. You are sweet, amazing, caring, and smart, I could go on. And you love House…because you do. No can really explain why someone falls in love with someone else, they just do." He kissed her head, flattening her hair.

Cameron looked back up at Chase, smiling. "Thank you for being such a good friend." She kissed his cheek, and as she pulled away, was drawn to his lips. They were soft, and comforting, being exactly what Cameron needed them to be. Chase felt like screaming in joy, but instead came back to reality and pulled away.

"We can't do this. You love House…and…"

"And what?" She sat back a little, reading his whole face. His eyes were filled with hurt.

"I don't think I could handle being hurt like that again." He looked into her eyes, drifting away in them.

Cameron nodded, kissing his cheek again. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." Chase shrugged and smiled, causing Cameron to smile too. "Well, to be honest, I don't really want to go back in there so did you wanna go back to my place for a bit? I promise to behave." She smiled, poking him.

"Sounds good to me." Chase laughed softly, helping Cameron to her feet. They decided to take his car, and Cameron stared at the building as they drove away, her heart hurting.


	5. Revelations and Endings

Disclaimer: House MD is not mine. Enough said lol

P.S. I don't own The NoteBook, The OC, or Boondock Saints.

Last chapter! I hope you guys have all enjoyed my story/s. I am thinking of my next one right now, so stay tuned. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat on his bed, thinking over the night's events. In a matter of seconds, Cameron had told his ex to fuck him, Stacey claimed that she really didn't need her permission, and the worst part; Cameron had told her that she could have him, she was done. He didn't want her to be done. He didn't want Stacey, ever again. All he wanted was her.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his haze, and he softly bellowed for them to come in. He looked it up, and low and behold it was Stacey.

"What?" His voice was cold, unsure really what to say to her.

Stacey sat down beside her. "I thought we should talk…about earlier. Are you ok?"

House looked at her, not even sure who she was anymore. "No Stacey, I'm not ok. Right now, I would like to drown myself in a bottle of pills, with a J.D. chaser, than feel the way I am feeling. But I won't…because no matter how hurt I am…I could never do that…" He looked back down at his leg, wishing the pain was there instead of his heart.

"I'm glad that you can't. I don't want to lose you." Stacey placed a hand on his, smiling.

House looked back at her and was stunned when her lips were suddenly on his. She slipped a hand around his neck to hold him in place. He sat there dumbfounded, and didn't even hear the footsteps that entered his room.

"House, are…?" Wilson's jaw hit the floor, unsure how to react.

The voice brought him to reality and House pulled away, wiping off his mouth, leaving Stacey looking broken. "What the hell was that?"

Able to speak again, Wilson replied. " I was kinda wondering the same thing."

Stacey cleared her throat and glared at Jimmy. "Can we have a minute please?"

Wilson shrugged, and left the room, making sure the door stayed open. House watched him leave, then looked back at her. "Well?"

"I miss you…I know we had some rough times, but we had some good times too. I miss your smile, your kisses,…well I digress. I want you back, Greg I want us to try again." She smiled, placing a hand on his again.

"First off," House stood up, "What the hell was the bullshit earlier with Allison? And I quote 'If I wanted to have Greg, I would, whether you liked it or not, little girl. He was mine first, before you even appeared in the picture'. Yea, you _did_ have me, but then you dumped me. You couldn't handle how much I loved my job, so you ended it. You couldn't handle that it wasn't all about you. And that's why you are upset with Mark, because he works, and IT ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU! Secondly, you can't have me whether _you_ like it or not. I love Cameron, more than I thought I could love someone. And you fucked that up. You managed to break us apart. Get the hell out of my apartment, and my life." He leaned back against the door, anger pouring out of him.

Stacey stood up, straightening her skirt. "You're gonna regret this, and I won't be here when you do." She began to storm from the room, but House stopped her with his cane.

"One last thing? Don't _ever_ touch me again." His voice was dangerously low.

"No problem" She stormed out of the room, and out of the apartment. When he heard the door slam, House hobbled out of the bedroom, finding Wilson watching The O.C. He sat next to him on the couch, thinking of what he should do next.

"Well…if I was eavesdropping properly, I believe I heard Cameron asking Chase back to her house, for a bit. Nothing sexual." Wilson didn't even pry his eyes away from the screen.

House nodded, grabbing his jacket. "I'll be back, hopefully not alone."

"House?"

"Yea?"

"Its about time you got rid of her." House could only smile, as he left his apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron and Chase decided to pull an all-nighter, watching movies and talking. No alcohol was allowed, mainly because Cameron assumed with her state of mind, alcohol would be a bad idea.

"More popcorn, the bowl is almost empty!" Chase yelled to Cameron, who was making them another round of Coke floats.

"God, you Australians are pigs!" She yelled back, throwing another bag into the microwave. She finished the drinks and sighed deeply. None of this was making House go away, he was still in her mind and her heart. She tried to accept the fact that they were over and he was with Stacey, but it was easier said than done. Shaking her head, Cameron smiled and walked back into the living room, drinks and popcorn in hand.

Chase smiled up at her, in her blue star pajamas. "About time you brought the drinks. Ooh, more popcorn." He dumped the contents of the bag into the bowl, and continued to watch the movie.

"What are we watching again?" Cameron sat down beside Chase, surprised that he could fit into her plaid flannel p.j. pants, and one of her oversized concert shirts.

"Boondock Saints. It's about these two brothers, who are Irish, and they kill people because they see them as evil. Their religious."

Cameron laughed. "This sounds like the weirdest movie…Jesus that guy is hot!" She pointed at Sean Patrick Flanery who was on the screen. In this particular scene, he was arching his back, with no shirt on.

"I guess, if you like those guys with muscles and tattoos." Chase rolled his eyes.

They watched the rest of the movie, and were popping in The Notebook when there was a knock at the door. Cameron looked at the clock, seeing it was 1 am. Shrugging at Chase, she opened the door, and suddenly wanted to cry.

House was standing there, holding a huge bouquet of blue and red roses. He had remembered that those were her favourites. "Can I come in?" He couldn't help but smile at her pajamas.

They both walked back in, and House glared at Chase, who was already welling up at the beginning. Chase looked up, and smiled at House. "Hey, it's a sad movie ok?"

Cameron leaned against the arm of the couch, looking up at him. "What about Stacey?" Her voice held a sting, and Chase decided this would be a good time to pause the movie and go to the washroom. House put the flowers down on the table, sitting on one of the chairs.

"You know, since we started having problems, my leg has started to hurt again." House rested his bad leg up on another chair, looking back at Cameron.

"What. about. Stacey?"

House sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was spending too much time with her earlier. I didn't notice until Wilson pointed it out. And at dinner, when she had her hand on mine…I felt nothing, that why I just sat there. I felt no butterflies, not heat…nothing."

Cameron sighed, attempting to hold back tears. "What about Stacey, House? I can't deal with her, I don't think we both can be in your life."

"Stacey isn't in my life anymore, so you don't have to worry about that. After you left, she kissed me…and I told her off, about dinner about everything. I don't need her in my life, when I have someone who makes me so much happier, who makes my pain go away." He stood up and hobbled over to her, standing in front of her. "I don't want you to be done with me. That's the last thing I could ever want." He placed his hands on her arms.

Cameron looked up at him, tearing falling freely down her cheeks, and she gave him a small smile when she saw his tears as well. They were silent until Chase screamed from the other room. "Jesus Allison, if you don't forgive him, and kiss him, I will!"

They both laughed, and Cameron sighed. "I don't want to be done either." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, House following suit. "I love you."

"I love you too." House pulled her close and captured her lips in his, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Cameron ran her tongue softly along his lips, deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue teasingly along his, causing him to moan.

"Please, you are going to do that, go in the bedroom. I'm trying to watch a movie." Chase returned from the bathroom, and sat back down on the couch.

House pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "How about it?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cameron laughed and nodded. "We'll be back…in a while."

They retreated to the bedroom, and proceeded to undress. In no time, House was on top of Cameron, slowly entering her. Her moans made House want to fuck her, but right now, they needed to be intimate. He pace was teasingly slow, but after Cameron reached a climax, he sped up a little bit. Their eyes were locked the entire time, drifting into a world of their own. Cameron met his thrusts and when she got close to another orgasm, she quickened the pace. House felt his just over the horizon, and with a few more thrusts, they both filled with pure ecstasy. Stars and white blotches clouded their vision.

House moved off of Cameron, laying beside her and entwining her fingers with his. They laid there for a few minutes, then looked at each other. A soft kiss was shared and then they decided to rejoin Chase.

The movie was nearing the end, when the elderly couple were dancing. House and Cameron sat down beside Chase, who was noticeably crying. House wrapped an arm around Cameron, who cuddled up to him, and wrapped the other around the crying Chase.

"They are so in love…I wish I could find true love like that." Chase hiccupped for air.

House smiled, and looked at Cameron, who was looking right back at him.

"I'm glad I have."

"Me too."

♦♦Yay! They stayed together! I hope you liked it ☺♦♦


End file.
